


Every Petal Proves I Love You

by TheRogueWizardArtist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWizardArtist/pseuds/TheRogueWizardArtist
Summary: Lots of time skips, spoilers for around ep 100
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 37





	Every Petal Proves I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of time skips, spoilers for around ep 100

Essek was in his study after a long day at court. The Dusk Captain had given him a weird look that day and it scared him what if she knew about his betrayal. He focused on his book on the domestic applications of dunamantic spells. The smell of books and ink filled his study it reminded him of Caleb. The image of his copper colored hair filled his head. 

The light blush on his pale cheeks and the contrast of his dark coat. His smile when he completed a complex spell. Essek covered his mouth as he coughed. He felt something in his lungs like roots taking hold. He removed his hand a single copper colored pedal lay within. 

His eyes widened in realisation of what had happened.

"No by the light not this, if this got out. No it can't I'm the Shadowhand not a school girl. I have to keep this secret even if it will kill me." Essek stood up and closed his book and floated to his bedroom.

______________________________________

The Mighty Nein had been preparing to leave Rumblecusp around noon. Caleb and Beau had been waiting for his Jester to stop talking to ex-followers of the Traveler so they could leave. It was about four in the afternoon befrore they reached the D' Nein Heroz and started making their way to Nicodranas. Caleb leaned on the railing of the bow as he felt the wind blow through his long hair. He pet frumpkin, now back in his cat form after sprinkle killed him. 

He thought about Essek and how the M9 judged him. If Essek was irredeemable then so was he. How could Caleb a man who did so much wrong judge someone who just wanted to learn. Caleb wanted to see him again. Essek trusted the M9 with information that could easily be his downfall, yet despite what he did Caleb still trusted him. 

Thoughts of Essek filled Caleb's head. His dark skin that beautifully contrasted his silver hair. The way he cast his spells. The smooth calligraphy he wrote with. Everything about Essek was appealing except the political strings the come with being the Shadowhand. Beau punched him in the arm.

"Hey dude get out of your head, it's bad for you, besides what were you thinking about?" Beau asked. 

Caleb tried to hide his blush, "Um, I would prefer we didn't talk about it."

"Fine killjoy, by the way Cad said something about you needing to eat more, I might tell him you didn't eat yesterday," Beau said as she started to walk away.

Caleb didn't want to face Caduceus' wrath so he blurted out, "Okay I'll tell you just don't tell anyone else."

Beau turned her head back and smiled, "So how about we move to the crowsnest."

______________________________________

Essek had been miserable for weeks. Every breath was soon followed by a cough and a handful of once orange blood stained flower pedals. Essek had been relieved from duty a few days ago when the Dusk Captain caught him with the cursed flowers. She insisted he stay home or confront whomever caused this. Caleb was with the M9 at Traveler Con. Even if he wanted to confess Essek couldn't he was to far away. Then he heard the best news he had in weeks.

The voice of Jester projected through his mind, "Hey Essek we are back in the Xhorhouse how are you doing, did you miss Caleb, do you want cupcakes?" 

He considered the question for a second then replied, "*cough*I don't like sweets, but *cough* I will be over soon." Essek put on his mantle and decided he didn't want to be seen in public and wasted a teleportation spell after reaching for the door knob. 

______________________________________

Only Caleb and Beau were awake when Essek walked into the Xhorhouse he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks he had bags that you could see despite his dark skin tone and his hair was unkept. He looked sickly and wouldn't stop coughing up red flowers. Caleb picked up a bloodstained flower and studied it. The orange of the flower barely exposed on the blood soaked pedals. Beau moved Essek over to the couch as he finished coughing blood coating his lips and chin. 

"What the fjuck happened to you, you look like Caleb a year and a half ago," Beau said as she helped him sit down. 

Essek laughed between coughs, "You *cough* never heard about hanahaki?" Caleb's eyes widened in realisation.

Caleb spoke before Beau could, "Who?" Caleb could tell Beau was concerned for him.

"Who the heck caugh your eye I though you didn't need anyone, they must be very pretty," Beau joked. Essek shifted uncomfortably and coughed more.

He finally answered, "I would describe *cough* Caleb Widogast as handsome, but the word dosn't give him *cough* enough credit." Caleb's face turned a deep red and he froze for a moment. 

Beau let out a loud laugh, "You and him, hahhahahha! He was miserable for ages over you and you just coughed up flowers, and you never told each other. Before I leave, break his heart and I will finish the flower's job for them." Beau ran of to her room.

Caleb still beet red asked Essek,"So um, I love you too, so how can I help?"


End file.
